Dreams do come true
by Superchickfan
Summary: A 13 year old girl, Sarah has always wanted to meet Peter Pan, fight pirates, and soar through the sky. Now she will live the dream along with her friend. But how long will the dream last before it turns into a nightmare?
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Okay, my summary is just horrible, I know, but hopefully you will find my story much better!

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or Hook. (Goes to pout in a corner)

Chapter 1 Strange Dust

"C'mon, Sarah, we don't have all day!" shouted impatient Kayla, a best friend to me since I could remember. She had golden-brown hair to about mid-waist, around 5'5" tall, many freckles on her face, and braces. The only way people would second guess we weren't sisters was my light strawberry-blonde hair.

I quickly tied my shoe and ran to catch up with her. She was spending the day at my house; we were playing in the five acres of deep wooded and secrete area.

As we were walking along one of the paths, something like dust floated our way. At first it seemed to be just dust appearing in the light of the sun, but as it drew nearer, it seemed to bring a different feel. It was like unexplainable happiness that took you away from all of your troubles. We cautiously touched it, and felt like we were floating on air. We both gave each other a look of cofusion, and then we looked down. It was then that we saw that the imagination in our mind was now becoming a reality! We were floating away, farther and farther from the ground and up towards the sky!

Hope you like it! Please review so that I know!


	2. A small unreal island

I own only Sarah and Kayla. More of my own characters will be added later.

Chapter 2 A small Unreal Island

During the whole flight, Kayla and I held tight to each other's hand so as not to lose each other during this frightful moment. I wanted to open my eyes and wake from this weird dream, but something kept me from it.

For what seemed like forever, we stayed in the air, until the dust decided to gently bring us to ground. We stood there for several moments, wanting to recapture the last bit of our lives. Kayla was the first to break the silence, "I don't have any idea where we are, do you?" I pondered her question myself. Around us were trees unlike the ones on my property, and not a single soul was to be found. I thought hard for several minutes until a place came to mind. "Neverland!" I told her. By now you probably have the unbelievable and " are you crazy" look that my friend had. But not to worry, I have not lost my mind completely. "Don't you see? A fairy must have been above us ad decided to bestow her fairy dust and landed us here!" Kayla rolled her eyes, "Here we go again! Sarah, will you stop believing for once in your life that a man decided to imagine and write a _fairy _tale." "What if he hadn't imagined it," I quickly defended "What if he had had this experience or knew of someone who did? Kayla looked as frustrated as I felt and said, "Look, believe what you want to believe, but while we are arguing, we are wasting time trying to prove where we really are." I thought about protesting, but had given up all hope that I would get Kayla to believe. We started to walk towards the east, and then stopped dead in our tracks when we heard a movement in the bushes. As we approached the mysterious movement, we heard tree branches cracking. It seemed that every time we made a move, there was always something behind us, watching out every move. When we felt completely surrounded, Kayla saw a shadow and let out an ear-piercing scream. That was the last thing we both saw before everything went black.

Hope you all like the new chapter. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, sorry this took sooo long to update I was looking at my written copy and saw so many things that needed to be changed. But thank you for waiting and I will try not to be so long next time.

The only characters I own are Kayla and Sarah, and a few upcoming characters. I don't own any characters from Peter Pan.

Chapter 3

Escaping the Jolly Roger

I was awoken of my sleep by the annoying child-like light, shining brighter than ever before as if to say "Isn't it a wonderful day!". I groaned in reply and unwillingly opened my eyes.

_"I might as well have a look around while I'm here."_

On the wall to my right were bowls, plates, cooking pans, and utensils held clumsily on the three wall to wall shelves, some broken, and others very warped and old. The remaining shelves contained a few bottles of rum, wine, and a few barrels of fresh water.

The majority of the wall to my left was beaten and left with nothing to hold except for a rack and a door. The rack held several weapons that peaked and poked their way through a few jackets. The door was a wreck, about to break from its hinges from drunken battles and it looked like Swiss cheese with all the bullet holes inlayed into the wood.

The rest of the room contained broken pots, some barrels of gunpowder, and other unidentified objects. Directly across from me, in the middle of all the mess, lay Kayla still unconscious.

_"I've got to find some way that we can get out of here, and quick."_ I thought to myself

I didn't want to walk right out of that door until I knew what was on the other side, but the door was probably locked anyway. The only other option was a circular window just big enough for someone to escape out of. But that idea was useless until I could find a way to cut the ropes binding my hands and feet.

I took another look around the room. I then remembered the swords hanging onto the rack

_"It's worth a try." _

I turned myself around so that I was facing the wall, and then pushed myself away from it with my feet. I slid the rest of the way until I finally reached my destination. I lifted my hands up as far as they would go and- and felt nothing. I turned my head and saw that the swords were another good 5 in. above me. I cursed a bit under my breath, and brought my arms down, hopeless.

"OWWW!" I gave a sudden yelp in pain as my hand came across something very sharp sticking out from the wall. I looked behind me and found a nail with a sharp edge to the side.

_"If that was sharp enough to cut my hand, maybe it will be sharp enough to cut this rope."_

I immediately took action, and after several tries of scraping the nail against the binding rope (and sometimes missing) I finally felt the bonds release their grip.

I then worked on untying the knot holding my feet together by my ankles. Soon both of the ropes were lying beside me as I massaged my aching wrists and ankles. Once I felt a little more circulation in my wrists and ankles, I went to wake Kayla.

"Psst, Kayla, wake up!" I said as I gave her a few firm tugs on the shoulder.

"Huh.. what.." Kayla mumbled as she began to come out of her slumber.

Once she was fully awake, she turned around and I worked the knot apart until she too was free.

Next, we started to build a step up to the window, making sure to be especially quiet as we made every move. There wasn't a lot to build with since just about everything was broken, but we managed to find a few boxes and crates that would suit for the steps. We stacked them up in the form of an increasing bar graph, and soon we had our escape built.

Kayla stepped up and looked out first.

"I see land a little while off, if we are unseen, we could swim there." She said as she brought her head back in.

Kayla was walking up the steps when we heard footsteps coming this way. They were loud, and sounded like they were carting a very large person, most likely very strong. We froze where we were, staring at the door as the footsteps got closer and then stopped. Not sure if he was gone or not we slowly walked up the steps, our eyes still glued to the door. Kayla had one hand on the window when we heard another noise, the sound of keys, fumbling to open the lock. We wasted no time to escape. Kayla made a quick jump out the window and I jumped out just as I heard the door creak open.


End file.
